


do you?

by mattypattun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, lance and Keith are internet friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattypattun/pseuds/mattypattun
Summary: That awkward moment when you meet your online buddy for the first time and buy macaroni for them





	do you?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this soooo long ago for a friend of mine. BUt i dont need this anymore so here it is.

"Where the fuck are the Macaroni?!", Lance complained loudly.

It was June 2019, which meant he had turned 18 a month ago. And that he had finally finished highschool. Momentarily he was in the United states, in a rather small village, where his longtime buddy and internet-friend Keith lived.  
He and Keith had planned to meet each other since they talked for about a month but it was never actually _real_. Not until he finally moved out of Cuba and asked if he could come by.

It was really strange between them; they had never found time to actually discuss whatever there was between them. A year ago they had had a huge fight because he himself 'refused to be bi' and had called it disgusting and gross while he was drunk.  
After that Keith had found himself a boyfriend (a-not so-cute and innocent boy, studying the same thing as Keith did) and they simply stopped talking about them, their love life and the topic that he maybe had a tiny little sexual attraction (ugh) for boys. 

Nonetheless he found himself in said little village buying groceries with and for Keith. Sure, they had started to drift apart but both, Lance and Keith were too stubborn to admit their bond wasn't so strong anymore, or to tell each other to piss off already. Lance wouldn't want to; he fought with his parents to move out as soon as he could and he couldn't just fly back to show off his defeat.

He didn't know Keith's reasons though and he couldn't care less. He was just hoping that this day would be over soon, so he could drive back to his motel-apartment ( _like hell_ he was sleeping in Keith's dorm with him and his boyfriend fucking next to him, pah) and sleep immediately. 

"What do you want with Macaroni? You just ate, like, an hour before, Bro", Keith answered the rhetorical question from before.

"Tsk, shut up, I can eat as much as I want to."

"Why don't you eat hem, that's healthier, you know?" 

"As if it wouldn't make you happy if I died early", Lance muttered to himself. Of course he knew he was being overdramatic, but he had a point. 

"What was that?", Keith asked, not trusting his ears.  
He really couldn't believe how much of an annoyance his younger 'friend' was sometimes. In Keith's eyes Lance was constantly offended; why, nobody knew. _He_ wasn't the one who just decided to insult his best buddy. 

"I don't even eat meat", Lance ignored his former question. 

"Seriously?", Keith asked. Since when-.. "Since I'm 14". Lance, of course, had to be some kind of a mind reader.

"You never told me", Keith pointed out. It was a miracle that they even managed to meet up, without killing each other. 

Lance murmured "Guess it never came up. It's uninteresting anyway, so why bothering with it?" 

Silence 

"Oh. Mh."  
"Yeh." 

More Silence 

"Why isn't you're boyfriend with you? I don't wanna carry all the bags for you"  
"Lazy as ever.. Didn't I tell you he broke his hip?"

Lance thought for a minute. "I don't think so. Well too bad, you can't have sex now, huh?" He answered with an evil smile. He had never liked that stupid John anyway. That ass might as well die from his broken hip. And if only a hip wasn't enough Lance would gladly volunteer to give him the last bit.

(He didn't really know why he was so passive-aggressive when it came to John. Or any other human being in this world who knew Keith)

Keith, though, seemed to tense at his sentence. 

"We.. Don't actually.. Do sex.." 

Now, _that_ definitely got his attention.

"Wh- what??" He couldn't help his surprise. He just never thought that Keith would or could go without sex, after all the- Ugh! Stop! Bad Lance, Bad, bad Lance! Don't you dare even think about that! 

"I think I told you.. Once. About me. That I don't-"  
"YEAH! Sorry! I mean, I know. Yeh.."

Lance coughed awkwardly and looked away to hide his embarrassment. He certainly didn't want to talk about _that,_ especially not in a supermarket.  
Still: "And.. He's really ok with that?" He couldn't help but ask.

Keith raised an eyebrow. "He's my boyfriend. He loves me, no matter what; not just because of the sex."  
Lance growled at that sentence. "Good. For you.", he pressed out. He then turned away. 

"I found the Macaroni", he told him, just to have something to say.

"And you?", Keith interrupted him.  
"What's with me?"  
"Do you have sex." 

Lance frowned and looked at him, like he was insane.  
"As if some girl would ever do that with me.." 

Oh. So that was it. Lance was single because he couldn't get himself a girlfriend.  
Somehow, Keith had always ho-Thought! that Lance had developed a crush on him over the years.  
A real one, not the uncountable, meaningless 'I love You's he had always got when they were younger. He would have loved to rub it in his face, that he was far gone, and that this was entirely Lance's fault. 

But as it seemed Lance had other things in his head. 

After a moment of silence Lance wordlessly stormed off to the Macaroni-shelves.  
His head hurt and he had better things to do with his life, than spending it with some gay asshole. 

(Yeah, he knew that his was homophobic, and that Keith being an asshole had nothing to do with his sexuality. But he simply didn't give a single fuck. If every gay guy  
was like 'Johnny', then he was right: They were disgusting) 

"Hey, you! Can I help you?"  
He blinked. What?  
There was some girl standing in front of him. She was taller than Lance with her hair tied back in two ponytails. 

She smiled and repeated "Can I help you?" Only then he noticed he'd been glaring at the Macaroni- which were at least 30 centimeters above him. God. Damn. Height!  
With his 1,80 meters he surely wasn't on the smaller side but these shelves practically reached the top of the supermarket!

"Eh.. Yeah. Could you please hand me the Macaroni?", he mumbled, ashamed of the loss of English knowledge and his heavy accent. He knew if they'd be talking in Spanish he'd rock this conversation.  
But the girl smiled nonetheless, handed him the food, then held in a moment.  
She looked like she had something to say.  
Lance couldn't help but blush, girls had always made him nervous. (That's why he always started to ramble)

Finally the girl spoke: "You know, its really cute, when guys don't act like they're too cool to accept the help of a girl."

He didn't exactly know what to say to that. He had lived with 6 girls for 18 years, so there was really no point in discriminating women now. Not that he would do I if he had lived with 6 guys. 

He didn't have to answer, because he was being interrupted by an arm slinging around his waist. Turning his head, he saw that it was Keith.  
Stupid bastard.

"What took you so long, babe? I thought we wanted to hurry and cook a great meal for our anniversary.."  
"Wha- What the heck are ya-" "Shhh~ There's nothing to be ashamed of, Sunshine"

And with that he kissed Lance. Ok. Well. On the cheek.  
But it was still far too close, and.. What-, why-, What-?!

"O-oh. Im so sorry!", the girl apologized. "Eh.. Happy anniversary, you guys.." And with that she strolled off.  
That was Keith's clue to push Lance away. 

"What the actual fuck was that?!", he growled. It had cost all his might not to bark. "There was a pretty, nice girl and she actually like me!"  
Lance was beyond angry now. The complete opposite of Keith, who just said

"I know." 

Without further explanation Keith left to pay.

 

"Sometimes I really don't get you.."


End file.
